


Little

by peachyfoam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Comparing dick sizes, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Size Difference, Small Penis, Walking In On Someone, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyfoam/pseuds/peachyfoam
Summary: The first words that came to Jaehyun’s mind isminiandpathetic.Is it possible for a penis to look like this?Jaehyun thought incredulously, because he watched a lot of porn and while he’s seen a fair variety of small cocks, he had never seen anything that looked quite likethis.





	Little

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say i took one for the team but this was completely self indulgent

Doyoung’s cry of indignation resonated throughout the dorm. 

It is 9am on one of their rare days off, and Taeyong _really_ doesn’t appreciate such a rude awakening when he easily could’ve slept till noon. 

“I _told_ you to lock the door if you’re gonna do that!” came Doyoung’s scandalised yell a moment later, followed closely by Mark’s exasperated “Get out Hyung!” and a loud door slam.

It’s impossible to fall back asleep after all that ruckus, and Taeyong groggily sat up. Across the room, Johnny yawned loudly and stirred, stretching as he wakes up too. 

“Oh poor Doyoung. How many times has it been just this week already?” Johnny asked sleepily in his deep morning voice, starting to sit up. 

“Third time I think, I’m so glad I’m not rooming with Mark.” Taeyong sighs as he lazily pulls a checkered pyjama bottoms over his shorts before shuffling out their room to head to the kitchen. Johnny laughed softly from his bed.

 

Jaehyun and Yuta were already sitting at the table, munching on cereal slowly as they listened to a distressed Doyoung complain about walking in on Mark _for the third time this week. Can you believe! 3 times and he still can’t remember to lock the damn door!_ Jaehyun smiles, reaching over to pat Doyoung’s hand sympathetically as Taeyong grabs his own milk and cereal, sitting down with the rest of them.

“He’s at that age, hyung. It’s natural, morning wood and all, at least we know he’s healthy,” Jaehyun said cheekily.

“Do you wanna switch rooms with me then?” Doyoung challenged and Jaehyun made a face at that. 

Mark walked slowly into the kitchen then, hair disheveled and his face beet red. “ _Hyung_ ,” he whined, stopping infront of Doyoung “I thought you went out to get us breakfast, why were you back so early?” 

“The shop was closed. _Why_ didn’t you lock the door like I told you so many times before?” Doyoung groans, but still passes the carton of milk to the younger boy. 

“‘m lazy to, sorry you had to see that”, Mark says, biting his lips nervously as Johnny, Ten and Jungwoo finally joined them too. His face turned redder and he looked down in mild embarrassment infront of all his hyungs. 

“It’s fine, Mark, don’t worry about it. Doyoung had walked in on all of us before, he’s used to his rotten luck.” Yuta said teasingly to disperse the air of awkwardness for the youngest. The others bust out laughing as Doyoung groaned and covered his face with his hands. Taeyong’s own face reddened as he stared down into his cereal, not making a single comment throughout this conversation.

“Hey, I’ve even walked in on Doyoung hyung before, so he can’t -” Jungwoo starts, but is cut off by Doyoung’s panicked “oh my God, please shut up.”

“Wait” Ten said suddenly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Since Doyoung has seen all of our dicks, tell us who’s the biggest and who’s the smallest?” 

Taeyong, who had been a silent spectator at today morning’s banter, slowed his spoon as his heart thudded uneasily. 

“You’re really gonna do this at breakfast, huh” Johnny deadpanned at the same time as Mark groaned, “Ten hyung, it’s not even 10 in the morning.”

“And? You’re just bitter you’re not the biggest.” Ten said snarkily to Mark. 

“So aren’t you!” Mark shot back, but without fire. 

“How would you know? You haven’t seen mine,” Ten said, and they both turned to look at Doyoung at the same time. 

“Don’t fucking make me think about your dicks while I’m eating, please, I’ve suffered through enough for today,” Doyoung begged with a straight face.

“Just tell us who is bigger - between me and Ten hyung” Mark won’t let up, and when Doyoung briefly nods towards his direction with a frown, he cheered obnoxiously while Ten sinks down with a pout. 

“Okay, now I’m curious.” Johnny spoke up. “Who’s the biggest and who’s the smallest?” A playful smile formed on his lips as he made eye contact with Jaehyun, who returned with a mischievous smile of his own.

It’s no secret that Jaehyun and Johnny are the most well endowed in their group; Taeyong himself had accidentally walked in on Johnny beating his meat twice, and the sheer size of Johnny’s cock had sent his mind reeling. It became the subject of Taeyong’s fantasies all those times when he locked himself in the bathroom with the shower turned on. He isn’t oblivious to Jaehyun’s size too, having caught a peak of it after Jaehyun finished showering once. He knows that when it’s hard it’ll be almost the same size as Johnny’s - same even. 

He’s a little jealous that Doyoung had seen them all. 

“Johnny’s the biggest.” Doyoung says dryly, and everyone hums in agreement. Johnny beams. “Smallest…” Doyoung trailed off, eyes flickering to everyone’s faces as if that helps him to somehow remember their dick sizes. 

Taeyong’s face burned as he looked down into his bowl, choosing to focus on moving around a piece of soggy cereal with his spoon instead. _Oh God, please don’t_.

“Wait, actually,” Taeyong could feel Doyoung’s eyes slowly coming to a rest upon him. “I’ve never seen Taeyong hyung’s.” 

“Hmm, me too. Has anyone walked in on Taeyong hyung?” Jungwoo asked around, and there was a chorus of resounding ‘no’s from everyone.

“What really? Not even Johnny hyung?” Yuta questioned in disbelief. Johnny shakes his head, looking at Taeyong.

“Not even once. I just thought he’s good at hiding, but you guys never walked in on him too?”

Taeyong’s face must be beet red now, burning under everyone’s sudden attention on him.

“Ah hyung, are you stressed? You should to do it more often to be healthy” Jaehyun says teasingly, earning light laughters from Ten and Mark. The implications of Jaehyun’s words just made Taeyong blush harder, and he can’t help the little spark of arousal blossoming in his crotch area.

“I’m just careful, I guess…” Taeyong spoke for the first time at the table, smiling and trying to keep his voice stable. “You guys should thank me for being considerate, really.”

“Wow…” Mark says in awe. “I didn’t know it was possible, living in this tiny space with these many people and not being caught _once_? Hyung is really good at hiding.” 

And it’s true. Taeyong made extra efforts to be careful and not get caught, only limiting himself to the bathroom (he triple checks the lock) and his shared room with Johnny (whenever he knows that Johnny has a schedule that lasts a few hours, and even then he locks the door to prevent other members from coming in). It’s not that Taeyong’s careful, really, it’s just that the other members can afford to be careless. Because, well, they don’t have Taeyong’s _little problem_.

“Hyung, show us,” Ten joked, and everyone can tell that he’s joking harmlessly, the way Ten always does, but Taeyong’s face darkens. 

“Yeah, I wonder what you’re hiding in there,” Yuta teases and Johnny gives him a brazen smile. Jungwoo’s leaning forward in interest and even Doyoung is laughing “hyung might as well just show us so I can give an answer to the smallest.” 

“I think Taeyong hyung’s taking the crown for the smallest”, Mark provocates and Ten gleefully says “If you don’t show you’re automatically the smallest!”

They’re joking of course, there’s no bad intentions behind the usual banter, Taeyong knows that. He looked down again, digging his nails into his thighs as he felt himself get harder by the second. Fuck, how many times has he fantasized about this? For everyone’s attention on him, taunting him about the size of his _tiny_ cock. 

“No, w-wait I - ” Taeyong stammers but stops mid-sentence when Jaehyun boldly reaches over to run his fingers across the band of his pyjamas pants playfully, as if to pull it down although Taeyong knows he won’t. Jaehyun is obviously teasing him but Taeyong’s body reacts _awfully_. He can feel himself at full hardness, his wet tip already sticking to the front of his boxers, and _God_ , he’s so aroused. He must have involuntarily shivered, for Jaehyun’s fingers suddenly left his body. He shoots Taeyong a confused look, and Taeyong crashes back to reality.

“Stop messing around with me,” he snapped, and immediately regretted his tone when the members all looked at him, momentarily stunned. Taeyong very rarely loses his temper or raises his voice at them. Flustered, _horny_ and unsure if he should apologise, he briskly excused himself and dumped his bowl in the kitchen sink. Taeyong left the kitchen with his face burning. 

 

Back in his and Johnny’s room, Taeyong locked the door and flopped onto his bed face-first, muffling his frustrated groans in his pillow. He had almost crossed a line with the members. 

Reaching a hand down to palm his aching cock through his bottoms, Taeyong notes that his erection is barely visible through the front, even when he’s fully hard. If - _if_ he’s a little bigger, the members would’ve found out what made he lose it back at the table. But no, Taeyong has a tiny _tiny _cock and that’s what he’s been hiding from his members.__

__He knows that there are people with his size who absolutely _hates_ living with it, would do anything, go for any treatment to enlarge it, but not Taeyong. He doesn’t hate his size, no. He loves it actually, how dainty and _erotic_ it looks, flushed prettily from the tip and extending out just a little from his shaved pubic area. He just doesn’t know how exactly the others would react if they saw it. They’ll be shocked for sure to see his cock this tiny. He’s scared of their reactions, because in his fantasies he wants them to degrade and _humiliate _his useless cock, treat him roughly and call him a slut who’s only good for taking a rough pounding.___ _

____Taeyong touches himself shamefully, tugging at the pathetic length with his thumb and index finger, thinking about what his members would say if they saw his pitiful little cock. He muffles his moans in his pillow, edging himself closer and closer to orgasm as his body writhes in his sheets. His cock might be small, but he’s so sensitive that he can’t help whining and crying out loud whenever he touches himself like this. Which is why he dislikes to masturbate when the members are around. He needs the splattering noise in the steamy shower room to cover up his broken moans, or bite into the back of his own fist to keep his own voice down. But he’s so fucking aroused from all the attention he got at the dining table, his members talking about him and his dick as if he’s not even there, Mark and Ten calling him the _smallest_ , Jaehyun’s bold touch… _ _ _ _

____Taeyong forcefully thumbs his reddened leaking tip, hips canting upwards as he bit his lips hard to stop from wailing out loud. He imagines Johnny and Jaehyun’s huge cocks slapping him across the face, and cums messily in his pants with a soft whimper._ _ _ _

____“- Taeyong hyung?”_ _ _ _

____He’s mid-orgasm, his cock still spilling cum when someone knocks on his door and calls his name. _Shit, fuck_. Taeyong grabs a tissue and hurriedly cleans himself up._ _ _ _

____“Can I come in?” Jaehyun asked softly._ _ _ _

____“W-What?” he called out, hoping his voice betrays his post-orgasmic bliss. He hastily sat up and peeled off his ruined boxers and bottoms, balling and tossing them in his laundry basket._ _ _ _

____“Can you open up?” Jaehyun asked again from the other side and Taeyong blushes hard, briefly thinking back to his filthy fantasies just a moment ago._ _ _ _

____“Yeah - hold on!” he said, pulling on a fresh new pair of boxers and bottoms before finally opening the door._ _ _ _

____“Hyung,” Jaehyun called genty, looking at Taeyong for a while before walking into the room. His eyed Taeyong’s different bottoms, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he sat down on Taeyong’s bed before motioning for him to do the same. Taeyong warily eyes the wad of soiled tissue just an inch away from Jaehyun’s leg, used to hastily wipe up his cum but forgotten to dispose of. He cringed and sat down._ _ _ _

____“I saw how you were acting just now.” Jaehyun starts and Taeyong was ready to feign innocence. But before he could say a word, Jaehyun says apologetically “I’m sorry hyung, for making you uncomfortable. The others are too. We just thought you were fine to joke around about...that.” Jaehyun’s eyes are sincere and it instantly made Taeyong feel bad._ _ _ _

____He didn’t mean to lead his members into think that he’s pissed - because he’s not, nor did he want to be a killjoy in their harmless banter because of his own sick fantasies. He stayed silent for a while before finally meeting Jaehyun’s eyes._ _ _ _

____“No, I’m sorry Jaehyunnie...I shouldn’t have overreacted,” Taeyong says carefully, “you guys did nothing wrong.”_ _ _ _

____Jaehyun looks a little confused. “Oh, is there a reason you reacted like that, then?” he asked and when Taeyong once again averted his gaze, Jaehyun reaches over to gently hold his hand. “It’s okay, hyung, you can tell me. Promise I won’t judge.”_ _ _ _

____Taeyong nibbled on his lip, clearly conflicted. The thought of his members asking him about this has never even crossed his mind before, although he does feel like he owed them an explanation after his rude exit just now. This is also probably the closest he’ll ever get to having his fantasies fulfilled. A sick part of him wishes for Jaehyun to say something mean to him, although Taeyong knows that sweet, thoughtful Jaehyun would _never_._ _ _ _

____“Hyung?” Jaehyun prompts softly, squeezing his hand. “What’s wrong? You can talk to me, I won’t tell the others.”_ _ _ _

____Taeyong trusts Jaehyun. He’s glad that out of everyone, Jaehyun is the one who came to talk to him._ _ _ _

____“It’s not that, I - I’ll show you..?” Taeyong trailed off in uncertainty, awkwardly standing up. He noticed a light blush settling over Jaehyun’s cheeks and the younger looked stunned for a brief second before nodding in consent._ _ _ _

____“If you’re comfortable with that, hyung.”_ _ _ _

____Taeyong felt self-conscious as he slowly undid the drawstring of his bottoms, but he kept his eyes intently on Jaehyun’s face, watching his ears turn redder by the second. He’s staring straight at Taeyong’s crotch._ _ _ _

____Once the strings are undone, Taeyong takes in a deep breath to calm himself down. He slowly drops his bottoms together with his boxers._ _ _ _

____He could see the poorly masked initial shock as Jaehyun takes the sight in, his mouth dropping open and brows raised. He’s not the first person to give such a reaction. However, Jaehyun quickly schooled his expression into something cool and collected._ _ _ _

____“Oh” he provides, “I-I mean, that’s okay hyung, there’s nothing wrong with it!”_ _ _ _

____Jaehyun can’t look away from Taeyong’s cock. To be honest, the first words that came to Jaehyun’s mind is _mini_ and _pathetic_. It looks sad, bare of any hair and resting atop slightly larger balls. The shaft itself is buried in the folds of foreskin, the size no bigger than Jaehyun’s thumb. _Is it possible for a penis to look like this?_ Jaehyun thought incredulously, because he watched a lot of porn and while he’s seen a fair variety of small cocks, he had never seen anything that looked quite like _this_. God, Taeyong’s dick looked like an engorged _clit_. His face burned as he weirdly found himself getting aroused._ _ _ _

____Taeyong squirmed under Jaehyun’s intense scrutiny, a little horrified to find himself getting hard again despite having just came a few minutes ago. At least Jaehyun doesn’t look disgusted, so he takes it as a good sign. “No, it’s fine, Jaehyun. You can say it.”_ _ _ _

____“This - this was why you were hiding from us?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong nodded, his hands moving to cover himself up. He’s really starting to feel overexposed with his lower half completely bare._ _ _ _

____“Wow,” Jaehyun murmurs in awe. “It’s just so... _small_ , hyung. Can it get hard?” _ _ _ _

____Taeyong knows it’s a genuine question. Jaehyun probably thinks he doesn’t jerk off at all. He’s already half hard from Jaehyun’s direct attention on his cock and Taeyong is a little mortified._ _ _ _

____“Y-Yeah,” he replied simply, dropping his hands to his side to better show Jaehyun. His tiny cock gives a little twitch under Jaehyun’s gaze again, rising to full mast. There’s not much difference in size - maybe half an inch longer and erect, except now the dark red tip of his cock is peeking out from the foreskin just a little. Jaehyun bit his lip subconsciously as his own cock throbs uncomfortably in his pants._ _ _ _

____“Oh, hyung, you don’t have to be upset over this. I think yours is pretty...cute,” Jaehyun consoles truthfully with a red face. He does kind of want to feel the dainty little thing in his hands._ _ _ _

____Taeyong shifts uncomfortably. “I wasn’t upset...” he said quietly._ _ _ _

____“What? Then why…?” _did you leave the table looking pissed and red faced?__ _ _ _

____When Taeyong remained silent, face burning with shame, Jaehyun carefully gave him a once over before noticing the soiled wad of tissue beside him. Taeyong sees the exact moment realisation dawns upon Jaehyun. His heart thumps in equal parts dread and excitement._ _ _ _

____“Your pants, did you just change them…? And this,” Jaehyun picked up the soiled tissue delicately between 2 fingers. An amused smile spreads across his lips. “Hyung, are you -”_ _ _ _

____“Oh my God, please don’t touch that. It’s dirty!” Taeyong squeaked, moving to snatch his _shame_ out of Jaehyun’s hands, but Jaehyun’s fast reflexes held the tissue out of his reach._ _ _ _

____His gaze settled on Taeyong darkly at the sudden close proximity, lips forming a knowing smirk as he dragged a hand slowly down Taeyong’s chest._ _ _ _

____“So what happened at the breakfast table turned you on, hyung? You had to leave like that to _jerk off_?” Jaehyun said lowly, his voice deep and rough. All the previous sincerity is gone, replaced by something mocking. “I can’t believe we thought you were pissed at us. What exactly got you?” he asked, even though he already connected all the dots. He just wanted to hear Taeyong say it._ _ _ _

____“I…the a-attention,” Taeyong dared stammer out, knowing he can’t hide from Jaehyun. “And…”_ _ _ _

____“And?” Jaehyun prompts, looking down at Taeyong’s leaking cock with a condescending smirk._ _ _ _

____“...the humiliation. When Mark and Tennie called me small,” he admitted in a tiny voice. Taeyong hanged his head down shamefully, suddenly feeling so vulnerable._ _ _ _

____Jaehyun might’ve groaned out loud at this. “God, you get off on this.” He said, not in a judgmental tone but a rather strained one._ _ _ _

____Taeyong’s not dumb, he can tell Jaehyun’s as aroused as he is from the very prominent bulge in his boxer shorts and lusty eyes. _Because of him_ , Taeyong thought. Jaehyun’s hard because of him. He wants Jaehyun’s huge cock so fucking bad. Out of pure horniness, he gathered the courage to ask. _ _ _ _

____“Jaehyunnie...does looking at hyung like this make you wanna do something to me?” the soft words with vulgar implications were juxtaposed with his innocent big doe eyes, begging Jaehyun to ruin him right there._ _ _ _

____Something sadistic and mean crossed Jaehyun’s face as he regarded Taeyong’s leaking cock, a thin string of precum dripping from the flushed tip. Jaehyun shakily inhaled to calm himself down. Outside, Ten and Jungwoo’s loud laughter resonated from the living room, Doyoung snapping at them to stop disturbing him. “What do you want, hyung?” he asked quietly, “tell me.”_ _ _ _

____“You, and the others,” Taeyong answers almost immediately. “Humiliate and use me, _please_.” _ _ _ _

____Jaehyun expected as much, but it’s still surreal to hear those shameless, crude words coming from the lips of his usually poised and impassive leader hyung._ _ _ _

____“Okay,” he agrees. “I’ll talk to the others and let you know soon.”_ _ _ _

____With that, Jaehyun adjusted his boner in his shorts before exiting Taeyong’s room, leaving Taeyong standing shakily in the middle of it, hard and exposed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They have schedules over the next few days, and the members hardly have time for casual conversations between rushing from venue to venue for work. Jaehyun hasn’t approached Taeyong since that incident on Tuesday, but on Thursday night, while they’re exiting the van to head back to their dorm, Jaehyun lightly tugged at his sleeve and whispered the simple words “hyung, Saturday night, living room.” Taeyong visibly flinched, red blossoming across his cheeks. He nods and Jaehyun lets go._ _ _ _

____From then till Saturday night, Taeyong could feel his members treating him differently. Some inquisitive glances, others barely concealed lustful gazes. They started initiating skinship with him more often too; Jungwoo who used to barely bother him _specifically_ asked to sit beside him on the van to a filming, clinging to his arm as he talked softly to Taeyong the whole way, hot breath against his sensitive neck and hand inconspicuously inching up Taeyong’s thigh. Whenever the van goes over a bump, Jungwoo would “accidentally” brush his hand against Taeyong’s crotch. He squirmed, laughing awkwardly as he tried and failed to shift away from Jungwoo’s touch. _ _ _ _

____It’s only when the van rolls to a stop that Jungwoo completely pulls away, and Taeyong suddenly gained a new understanding of sexual frustration._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____That night, Yuta offered to help Taeyong stretch before dance practice. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as Yuta pushes his back over his legs in a split. Yuta used more force than needed, pushing Taeyong a little too far and eliciting an uncomfortable moan from him._ _ _ _

____“Yeah? Does it feel good, hyung?” Mark joked and the members laughed loudly. Taeyong’s face immediately heated up, and he refused to meet anyone’s eyes in the mirror. He danced with a semi-hard on for 3 hours that night._ _ _ _

____It doesn’t stop there. In the middle of the night, Taeyong woke up to the sound of suspicious bed creaks and muffled moans. He stiffened as soon as his sleepy mind registered what Johnny is doing beside him. He’s being this loud on purpose, Taeyong thought miserably. Just the mere slick sound of Johnny stroking his huge cock is enough to send a jolt of arousal to Taeyong’s groin._ _ _ _

____“...fuck, _Taeyong_ …” Johnny gasped softly and Taeyong almost whimpered out loud. Johnny’s jerking off to _him_. And he wants Taeyong to know, to hear everything. He’s frozen in place, not daring to move a muscle. He tried to keep his breathing even, pretending to be asleep but he’s so fucking horny now. Taeyong can’t help pressing the palm of his hand against his little erection to relieve some pressure. He barely contained himself from moaning out loud._ _ _ _

____Johnny, on the other hand, continues making pleased noises, as if Taeyong isn’t even there. There’s a loud, drawn out moan from Johnny’s side, and then silence. Taeyong’s heart is beating fast, his entire body flushed from arousal. When he’s sure that Johnny fell asleep half an hour later, Taeyong shoved his hand inside his shorts, grinding desperately into his palm. He don’t even need lube from how wet he is, easily gliding his fingers over the short stump. Biting his blanket and choking back a moan, Taeyong came all over his stomach, shaking from the aftershocks._ _ _ _

____It’s only when he’s reaching for the tissues on the bedside drawer that Johnny cleared his throat softly, shifting in his bed to indicate that he’s awake and heard everything Taeyong just did. Taeyong gapes in disbelief, heart sinking in embarrassment. Fuck, his members are truly driving him crazy._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____When Saturday evening finally comes around, Taeyong is nervously excited. His little cock has been leaking precum all day, anticipating the events later. He can hear the others in the living room, quietly discussing something. He strains, but couldn’t make out what they’re saying._ _ _ _

____Prior to tonight, Taeyong had discussed with Jaehyun and said that he wanted the younger members to drop all honorifics with him, which Jaehyun readily agreed. In turn, Jaehyun asked him to put on something _pretty_ for them to give them a surprise, and that he should come out at 8pm. So, at 7:59pm, Taeyong took a deep breath, checked his reflection in his vanity mirror, and slowly walked out._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____All heads turned to him when they heard his soft footsteps. Taeyong pleasantly noted that everyone at the breakfast table on Tuesday morning is present, all sitting together at the living room couch. Jaehyun stands upon seeing him and walks over._ _ _ _

____“Taeyong hyung,” he begins, smiling and gently holding Taeyong’s nervous, fidgety fingers. He leads Taeyong infront of everyone and suddenly Taeyong can’t bring his blushing face up to look up at anyone. _You wanted this_ , he reminded himself, _you wanted this for so long_. _ _ _ _

____“I thought I told you to wear something cute,” Jaehyun softly says, rubbing Taeyong’s back and giving Taeyong’s singlet and sweatpants a once-over. “Is the surprise under here?” Jaehyun teasingly hooks a finger under the band of Taeyong’s sweatpants and he nods bashfully, smiling._ _ _ _

____“Guys, Taeyong hyung has something to tell you guys.” He peeked up as Jaehyun addresses the members, a pretty blush spreading over his cheeks and contrasting beautifully with his black hair. He made eye contact with Ten, who smirks at him and impatiently says “What is it hyung?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry for the way I reacted at breakfast on Tuesday...and I - I have something I want to show you,” Taeyong shyly says._ _ _ _

____At the sound of his members saying “it’s okay hyung” and “show us!”, his hands reached for the hem of his shirt but Jaehyun stops him briefly._ _ _ _

____“Confirm with me your safeword, hyung?”_ _ _ _

____“Red.” Taeyong recites. He had privately discussed about his limits with Jaehyun before this._ _ _ _

____“Good. We’re gonna drop honorifics with you from now on, like we discussed. You will call us hyungs instead,” Jaehyun orders. Mark moaned softly at that. “Do you understand?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Jaehyun hyung.” Taeyong says in a small voice, face already heating up as arousal builds._ _ _ _

____“You may proceed, baby.” Taeyong could feel the others’ heated gaze on him and his crotch as he slowly began to shed his singlet. He wondered what Jaehyun had told them about his desires, what he said about Taeyong’s cock._ _ _ _

____When Taeyong drops his sweatpants and stepped out of them, there’s a collective audible gasp around the room as everyone takes the sight in. On his skinny hips rest a pair of tiny white lacy panties, fully covering Taeyong’s equally tiny cock and balls. If one doesn’t look closely, they can’t tell that there’s any substantial matter underneath the dainty panties at all._ _ _ _

____Doyoung sucks in a breath. “Oh, pretty baby,” he exhales and Taeyong smiles, pleased. He had never seen Doyoung so affected like this, face red with arousal as he unconsciously bites his lips at the sight of Taeyong’s body. Jungwoo coos at him and Yuta curses softly._ _ _ _

____“Hyungs, do you like it?” Taeyong giggled, holding his hands behind his back to properly present himself. He’s fully hard now, preening under their undivided attention. He glances down and there’s the tiniest tent at the front, a wet spot beginning to form from where his tip is leaking precum. He feels so good like this; all prettied up, delicate and _small_ for his hyungs._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, you look so good, baby,” Johnny compliments and the others hum in agreement, making comments about how pretty his hips and legs are._ _ _ _

____“Take it out now, Yongie!” Ten giggled in excitement, reaching a hand over to rub at Taeyong’s protruding nub. He shivered and moaned softly, nodding once before reaching a hand to slide the lacy material to the slide, finally exposing his pathetic little cock to his members._ _ _ _

____Ten squeals obnoxiously loud as soon as he saw it. “Oh my God, Jaehyunnie was right! Yongie is _so fucking small_!” he laughs in delight. Taeyong blushed furiously and tried his best to stay still. Ten’s words made his little cock twitch and a bead of precum leaks from it._ _ _ _

____“Look at how it’s drooling” Jungwoo giggled. “It’s so pitiful, Taeyong-ah, how do you even use it?” A few members laughed at that and Yuta said meanly “he doesn’t, that’s why his ass is the only thing worthy enough for us to use.”_ _ _ _

____Taeyong whines at that, knees buckling slightly as Yuta walks behind him to grope his ass crudely, leaving a loud smack that made Taeyong gasp out loud. Mark, who had been silently touching himself this whole time, comes up infront of Taeyong and curiously extends out his pinkie beside Taeyong’s cock._ _ _ _

____“Shit, its shorter than my pinkie! Hyun- _Taeyongie_ , how do you even get anyone off with _that_?” Mark laughed, and despite the brazen tone he chose to go with, Taeyong can see how badly the younger boy is blushing. He looked at Mark with the most pitiful eyes he could muster and begs “hyung, please!” Mark is obviously evidently affected by Taeyong’s use of honorifics on him, moaning quietly as his palming quickened on the bulge infront of his shorts._ _ _ _

____“Please, what?” Mark asked coyly as Jungwoo’s hands start caressing Taeyong’s sensitive nipples, making his breath hitch and squirm._ _ _ _

____“T-Touch me, hyung, please” Taeyong begs again and without warning, Mark began rubbing his tiny cock with 2 fingers, gently scraping his nail across the reddened tip and Taeyong almost started crying, hips trying to back away from the sudden onslaught of pleasure but Yuta’s hands on his ass were stopping him from moving anywhere. Despite arousal clouding his senses, Mark is in awe - his usually calm and composed Taeyong hyung whom he looks up to so much, is kind of a mess in his hands now. He had never been this turned on in his life. Mark quickly shoves his pants down to free his cock, and uses Taeyong’s excessive precum to lube up._ _ _ _

____“He’s so sensitive too,” Jungwoo giggles, looking down at the size difference between Mark and Taeyong’s cocks. “It’s really like a clit instead.”_ _ _ _

____Taeyong has tears in his eyes as he looked up at Jungwoo, whining as Jungwoo unabashedly presses an open-mouthed kiss to his lips. He vaguely registers his legs being pushed open, the back of his skimpy panties completely disappearing into his crack. Suddenly, there’s a tongue flicking at his hole and Taeyong almost fell to his knees in a loud wail. He recognised Johnny kneeling behind him by the strong hands gripping his hips, tongue thrusting slowly into his hole. Taeyong could only stutter out an incomprehensible string of “ _ah, hyung, please!_ ”, feeling like he’s about to lose his mind with all these sensations. _ _ _ _

____Mark is moaning in his ear, having resorted to grinding his cock against the hard nub of Taeyong’s little cock, and Taeyong shakily wraps a hand around them for Mark to thrust into. He could feel the younger’s hips becoming erratic, and the sensation of Mark’s cock sliding so fervently against his is starting to get overwhelming._ _ _ _

____“Mark hyung,” Taeyong moaned brokenly in Mark’s ear. Johnny’s tongue in his ass is now thrusting at a faster pace, and Taeyong could only hold on for so long. “ _Please_ cum on me.”_ _ _ _

____That pushes Mark over the edge, the youngest crying out loud as he spills all over Taeyong’s hand and stomach. His cock throbs against Taeyong’s, and Taeyong almost loses his edge too. When Mark finally comes down, Taeyong lets go of their cocks and takes in deep breathes to try and calm himself down. However, Ten immediately pushes Mark away._ _ _ _

____“My turn!” he demanded as an exhausted Mark leaves to clean up in the bathroom. Taeyong had saw Ten furiously jerking off since the whole thing began, and now watches, horrified, as Ten sinks to his knees and takes all of Taeyong in his mouth in one go, sucking with determination. Taeyong cried out loud, completely engulfed in the wet heat of Ten’s mouth, his tongue stroking mercilessly at the small and sensitive head._ _ _ _

____It’s too much too soon, and Taeyong doesn’t even have time to warn Ten that he’s gonna cum before he’s wailing loudly and fisting his hands in Ten’s hair. Ten immediately withdraws, and everyone could see Taeyong’s little cock spurts out cum embarrassingly as it quivers in mid-air. “Please, _please_!” he begs but no one would touch him._ _ _ _

____Apparently they find it funny because they all started laughing at the way cum dribbles pathetically out from the short and red shaft, pooling into a small puddle between Taeyong’s legs._ _ _ _

____“That was like, what? 3 seconds?” Doyoung mocks from where he’s sitting at the couch, hand lazily circling his flushed hard cock._ _ _ _

____Ten tuts. “Yongie, are you a virgin? Even they last longer than you,” he ridicules, standing up to stroke his own cock. Taeyong could feel tears prickling his eyes as he stammers out “n-no, hyung I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“Get on your hands and knees, useless slut.” Ten orders and as soon as Taeyong does, he feeds his dick into Taeyong’s mouth. Ten could see Johnny passing the lube to Yuta behind Taeyong, and the moment when Yuta’s lubed up finger enters Taeyong’s hole, he tensed up and moaned loudly around Ten’s cock._ _ _ _

____“Yong-ah, tell hyung how it feels,” Yuta said softly, slowing thrusting 2 fingers into Taeyong’s ass and massaging the soft walls, trying to find Taeyong’s sweet spot. Taeyong whimpers around Ten’s cock, pulling off slightly just to gasp out “ _so_ good, Yuta hyung.”_ _ _ _

____Ten roughly grabs Taeyong’s hair to pull him back to his cock. “I didn’t say you can stop.”_ _ _ _

____Tears welled up in Taeyong’s eyes, partly from Ten mercilessly shoving his dick into Taeyong’s mouth, and partly from the slight overstimulation he’s experiencing. When Yuta adds a third finger and briefly grazed Taeyong’s sweet spot, he chokes out a loud whimper against Ten’s cock. Ten moans loudly and his hips stuttered a bit. Taeyong feels himself slowly getting aroused again with Yuta’s fingers pressing steadily against his prostate and a heavy cock in his mouth. He’s trying his best to suck Ten off properly, using his tongue and lips to please but he’s drooling so much that everything is too slippery. He knows he’s doing a sloppy job and cries a little in mortification. God, he really is a useless slut. Ten sighs, hands reaching down to hold Taeyong’s jaw open and starts slamming into his mouth with such a brutal force that makes him choke and cry even though Ten’s cock isn’t that big._ _ _ _

____“Ten hyung, look, he’s crying. What a stupid baby!” Jungwoo giggled from where he’s jerking off beside them. Ten looked down at Taeyong then, making eye contact through Taeyong’s wet lashes, mouth full of Ten’s cock. He looks so dumb and cute, sobbing and whining around Ten’s cock. It drives him closer to the edge._ _ _ _

____“Yongie, I’m gonna cum!” he groans and Taeyong starts sucking with vigor, whining desperately until Ten shoots his load down his throat. Taeyong swallows every last drop, licking his lips sluttily after pulling off. Yuta teases Taeyong’s hole with his cock as Ten drops to his knees to make out messily with him, tasting himself on Taeyong’s lips._ _ _ _

____“You’ve monopolised his mouth for too long, Ten hyung, let us have a go too” Jungwoo complained, hand stroking his cock, so red it looks painful. He lightly pushes Ten’s shoulder and with a last chaste kiss, Ten stands up and goes to clean up. Jungwoo eagerly stands infront of Taeyong now, making a hand gesture to Yuta. Before Taeyong could even question it, two cocks started entering him from both holes. Taeyong’s arms and knees shake from trying to support himself, feeling so so full. Both of them start fucking him roughly almost immediately after bottoming out, using his body as a mere means of getting off._ _ _ _

____“Yong, you look like our fucktoy right now” Jaehyun says in satisfaction, and Taeyong whined at that, his unfocused gaze landing on the members on the couch. Jaehyun is still mostly clothed, to Taeyong’s surprise, but Doyoung’s hand is slowly rubbing the huge bulge at the front of Jaehyun’s shorts. Likewise, Jaehyun’s hand is steadily fisting Doyoung’s cock, drawing out soft moans from him. Jealousy flared up in Taeyong, despite him literally being stuffed full of cocks. He wants them to touch _him_ so badly. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes as Jungwoo groans and grinds into his mouth steadily. _ _ _ _

____As if reading Taeyong’s mind, Johnny walks up to beside Jungwoo, smiling down at Taeyong’s fucked out face condescendingly before snapping his huge cock back against his navel and letting go. There’s a loud resounding _smack!_ as Johnny’s cock slaps Taeyong across the face. Taeyong let out a high pitched gasp as his little cock jerks in response. _ _ _ _

____“Yong, are you jealous that Jaehyun and Doyoung are touching each other, but not you? Don’t you think you’re being a greedy little bitch?” Johnny sneered. “You already have two cocks filling you up, but your slutty holes just can’t get enough, is that it?”_ _ _ _

____There’s a chorus of moans at the obscene sound and Johnny’s words, and Taeyong mewls brokenly around Jungwoo, thighs shaking as his cock can’t help but squirt precum onto the floor. He can cum just by listening to Johnny talk down to him. Without warning, Johnny slaps Taeyong across the face with his thick cock again and Taeyong’s face burns from both the impact and embarrassment._ _ _ _

____“Yeah hyung, show the slut what a _real _cock is like,” Jaehyun laughs.___ _ _ _

______“I bet his little _clit_ is hard again,” Doyoung taunts breathlessly and Jaehyun hums in agreement. They’re jerking each other off now, and Taeyong’s so afraid that they’ll finish by themselves that he sucks desperately at Jungwoo’s cock while trying to fuck back onto Yuta. He wants to have them _all_. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuta hisses in pleasure behind him. “At least your little ass is tight, baby,” he groans before reaching for Taeyong’s little cock, feeling how drippy and hard it is again. Yuta grinds the heel of his palm against the sensitive nub and Taeyong screams around Jungwoo, knees almost collapsing under him if not for Yuta’s hand holding his hips up. He hole clenches hard around Yuta. “Please please _please_!!” Taeyong wails, but it sounds like gibberish to the members because his mouth is plugged by Jungwoo’s cock._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, Yong-ah, you’re gonna make me cum if you don’t shut up,” Jungwoo moans and Taeyong whimpers louder at that. Yuta’s cock is pounding right at his prostate, his hand not letting up at Taeyong’s cock and Taeyong is light-headed from this onslaught of pleasure. God he’s gonna cum again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your clit’s this sensitive, Yong?” Yuta teases. “Are you gonna squirt for me?” And that does it for Taeyong, body shaking violently and hole clenching hard around Yuta as cum splatters onto the floor. With a loud moan, Yuta empties his load in Taeyong’s ass too. Taeyong moans weakly at the feeling of being filled up with cum, drooling sloppily around Jungwoo’s cock as his mouth goes slack, vision out of focus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jungwoo moans softly, gently cupping Taeyong’s blissed out face before throat fucking him. Taeyong’s completely relaxed now, and there was no resistance at all as the tip of Jungwoo’s cock hits the back of his throat. Jungwoo cums like that, gasping as he shoots down Taeyong’s throat. Taeyong swallows, making little satisfied noises as Yuta gently rubs his lower back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Colour, baby?” Yuta asks him softly, a little worried about how unfocused Taeyong’s eyes are and the way he’s still shaking slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Green,” Taeyong answers simply, flashing a dopey smile at his remaining members. His mouth waters at the sight of their hard cocks. He licked his lips as he realised that he’s right - Jaehyun’s cock is almost as big as Johnny’s, a little shorter but same width. Taeyong might’ve let out a little whimper._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good. Jaehyunnie, Doyoungie and Johnny hyung hasn’t had their turn yet, do you think you can get hard for them again?” Yuta asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong nods eagerly. He’s able to give himself multiple orgasms when he has time because of his high sex drive and sensitivity. “Please, hyungs,” he begs in his cutest voice despite his throat sounding fucked out. He pushes himself into a kneeling position and felt Yuta’s cum slowly dripping out of him. He squirmed uncomfortably, hole fluttering in desire for something to stuff it full again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Johnny caressed Yuta’s shoulder gently, saying softly “We’ll take care of him” and Yuta nods, trusting his members. As soon as he leaves to clean up, Johnny smiled down at Taeyong and thumbed his swollen lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yong, I heard you last night,” Johnny drawls, and Taeyong’s face heats up, immediately shifting his gaze down. Johnny’s talking about Taeyong being caught jerking off to him. Jaehyun chuckles from the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh?” Doyoung gleefully says, “What was he doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tell your hyungs what you did, Yongie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I - I…” Taeyong whispers, an embarrassed blush flushing all the way down to his neck. Being caught by Johnny was one thing, _having to admit it out loud_ to his other members while in such a vulnerable position is another._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look at me and speak up.” Johnny commands, reaching a socked foot between Taeyong’s legs to rub against his flaccid cock. It has completely disappeared into the folds of foreskin now, looking miserable as ever as Johnny begins to apply pressure. He gasped at the slight pain._ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong’s face burned hotly as he shamefully met Johnny’s eyes. “I - I touched myself,” he confessed shakily, hoping Johnny would let it go at that. He doesn’t._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And why is that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You - I heard you and - _ah _\- and it turned me on,” Taeyong moaned as Johnny’s foot roughly grinds against his oversensitized cock. His thighs were quivering and Taeyong digs his nails into them, trying his best to stay still and be good.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun tuts, “what a dirty slut, you touched that pathetic little clit of yours to Johnny hyung?” He strokes his own huge cock slowly and Taeyong once again feels a spark of arousal rushing down at the image. He whimpers and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Stand up,” Johnny orders and Taeyong shakily rises to both feet. He can feel Yuta’s cum trickling down his legs, and Johnny watches the liquid drip out. He eyed Taeyong’s half hard cock disdainfully before trailing his fingers up between Taeyong’s legs, collecting Yuta’s cum and shoving it back into Taeyong’s hole with 2 fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Taeyong cried out as Johnny’s fingers thrust relentlessly into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He’s so useless, hyung” Doyoung says to Johnny, “he can’t use his cock, and his hole can’t even keep cum in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tears welled up in Taeyong’s eyes again. Doyoung’s degradation had aroused him so much that his tiny cock becomes fully erect, twitching in mid-air uncontrollably. He chokes out broken moans as Johnny’s fingers found his sweet spot and started mercilessly massaging it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“God, is he hard, _again_?” came Doyoung’s taunt. Jaehyun lets out a pleased moan, finally leaving the couch and stops right infont of Taeyong. Before he could even choke out “ _hyung_ ” or “ _please_ ” or anything at all, Jaehyun gives Taeyong’s cock a mean slap, earning a half scream from Taeyong and gleeful giggle from Doyoung. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Horny bitch, you’re a total cockslut for us, aren’t you?” Jaehyun says coldly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Jaehyun hyung _please no I_ \- ” Taeyong cries, but whatever he’s about to say is cut off by Jaehyun grabbing the hard nub of his dick and cruelling jerking it off. The sadistic smile that Taeyong caught a glimpse of on Tuesday made its appearance on Jaehyun’s face again now. He can’t breathe, knows he’s probably a blabbering, writhing mess and nothing like the responsible, capable leader of NCT that everyone knows of right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun suddenly removes his hand completely, and Taeyong could only sob and watch helplessly as precum drools from his shiny, red tip and wets his inner thighs. Doyoung groaned loudly at the sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Fuck_ , Yongie, I wanna fuck your thighs so bad.” Doyoung demands and joins them after lubing up his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y-yes hyung, u-use me!” Taeyong hiccups, wet pleading eyes looking at Doyoung. How does Taeyong still manage to look cute and innocent in the middle of a fucking gangbang?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung moans softly as he comes up beside Johnny, whose fingers are still pleasuring Taeyong in his hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Look here, Yongie,” Doyoung says almost tenderly as he squeezes Taeyong’s thin thighs together before slotting his cock in between the soft flesh. “Look how small your cute little clit is on top of my cock!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Taeyong whimpers loudly at the sight as Johnny rubs hard against his sweet spot. Doyoung’s cock extends out at least a good 4 inches beyond Taeyong’s, and the size difference just made more precum dribble out of him in arousal. Doyoung bends Taeyong over at his waist and began to thrust into the tight, soft crevice of Taeyong’s thighs. The pleasurable glide of Doyoung’s cock against his balls and cock makes Taeyong whimper, and he suddenly finds his face buried in Jaehyun’s crotch. Jaehyun drags his heavy cock over Taeyong’s cheek, grinding it slightly against Taeyong’s fresh tears and lightly tapping his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Taeyong opens his mouth, wanting to finally, _finally_ , feel the heaviness of Jaehyun’s huge cock in him, but Jaehyun ignores his tongue, moving away whenever Taeyong tries to suck his cock. When Taeyong lets out a frustrated whine, Jaehyun cock slaps him across the face hard. Taeyong gasped loudly, crying in mortification._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nice, Jae,” Taeyong could hear the grin in Johnny’s voice as he compliments Jaehyun. His fingers are relentless, and Taeyong could literally feel him milking another load out of him. His thighs tensed from the effort to hold his orgasm. Doyoung must be really affected by the tightness and seeing Taeyong getting treated like that, for he grips Taeyong’s hips harshly and fucks his thighs harder, his cock grinding ruthlessly up against Taeyong’s cock and balls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Meanwhile, Jaehyun finally takes pity on Taeyong and slowly feeds his cock into Taeyong’s salivating mouth with a low moan. With teary eyes, Taeyong sucks the huge cock slowly and softly, as if needing the weight of it in his mouth to anchor him so he doesn’t slip too far into his headspace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re so wet, Taeyongie,” Doyoung moans out breathlessly, obviously close. “I feel like you’re giving me a pussyjob.” Taeyong shakes a little as he whimpers. His legs are starting to get sore from how long he’s been straining his thigh muscles to pleasure Doyoung. He experimentally rocks back against him and reaches a hand down to jerk Doyoung off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah, I’m gonna cum!” Doyoung cries, nails digging into Taeyong’s hips as he thrusts erratically before spilling his warm load between Taeyong’s legs, shaking and moaning against him. Doyoung’s cum got all over Taeyong’s hands, and he uses that wetness to rub against his own aching cock, moaning softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Doyoung’s done, Taeyong relaxes his legs and Doyoung watches mesmerized as cum trickles down his perfect milky legs. “Pretty baby,” he compliments once again as he gently kneads Taeyong’s soft thighs. Taeyong moans around Jaehyun’s thick cock, stretching his puffy lips right open. They expected Doyoung to leave the room to clean up, but he merely grabbed a few tissues before settling back on the couch. “I wanna watch Yongie get wrecked by the 2 biggest cocks,” he says matter-of-factly, “pretend I’m not here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sit somewhere else, Doyoungie, we need that couch,” Johnny says, and Doyoung pouts but moves to an armchair at the corner. They have Taeyong all to themselves now. The smallest and the largests. Jaehyun gently pulls his cock out of Taeyong’s mouth, and guides the shaky boy over to Johnny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Johnny makes Taeyong lie down on the couch before lifting his pretty legs over his shoulders. He fists his own cock a few times and teases Taeyong’s hole with the tip, making him grind back impatiently. Taeyong’s cock looks even smaller like this, a tiny red nub poking out from the extremely soiled white panties. “J-Johnny hyung, please fuck me!” he whined loudly, completely shameless in the face of lust now. “I need your cock, please!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright, baby,” Johnny assures him with a kiss to his inner thighs before finally pushing into his wet hole. Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut, his breathing laboured as Johnny inched his big blunt tip into him. Johnny is huge, and although Taeyong has been stretched out for so long, it still hurts a little. He lets out a high pitched moan when Jaehyun takes his little cock into his hand and jerks it slowly, trying to make the process more pleasurable for Taeyong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re taking Johnny hyung’s cock so well, baby,” Jaehyun compliments, and when Johnny finally bottoms out, Taeyong whimpers and begs him to start moving. He has never felt this full before. Johnny’s cock is resting against his prostate and he might lose his mind if he doesn’t get a rough pounding right about now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________However, a sudden loud moan from Johnny and hands caressing his belly caught Taeyong’s attention. He opens his eyes, glancing down at himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Fuck_ babe, you’re bulging from my cock,” Johnny groans, and Jaehyun’s fingers are slowly tracing the slight protruding outline of Johnny’s cock through Taeyong’s flat tummy. Taeyong could only gape at the sight of it, the size of Johnny’s huge cock bulging at his tummy contrasts obscenely against the pitiful size of Taeyong’s tiny cock. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun moves to kneel on either side of Taeyong’s head, facing Johnny. “Gonna choke on my cock like a good slut, Yongie?” he grunts, grabbing Taeyong’s face and shoving the length into his pliant mouth before he could reply. The angle made Taeyong almost choke around Jaehyun’s size and he whimpered softly, but relaxes his throat enough for Jaehyun to push all the way in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun starts fucking his throat then, almost sitting on Taeyong’s face as Johnny roughly pounds into his tiny body. “Your throat feels so fucking good, Yong.” Jaehyun moans loudly, strong hips grinding into Taeyong’s slack mouth as his hand once again starts stroking Taeyong’s leaking cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He looks so small between us, Jae,” Johnny pants, cock digging mercilessly into Taeyong’s prostate, making him writhe and cry out uncontrollably. However, the sounds are choked off from Jaehyun grinding down his throat. Johnny’s hands splay across Taeyong’s thin waist and protruding ribs, and Jaehyun realises with a choked moan that Johnny’s hands can cover almost all of Taeyong; he’s _that _tiny and dainty. “God, we could _break_ him if we want too.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Taeyong mewls loudly at that, sobbing around Jaehyun’s cock as he feels his orgasm building up again. He’s drooling so much, and tries to focus on the wet, squelching noises of Jaehyun’s thick cock fucking his throat to make things last longer. Jaehyun’s fingers feel too fucking good, rubbing wetly against Taeyong’s sensitive cock, and he clenches hard around Johnny. Johnny gasps, his rapid thrusts slowly down a little and Taeyong can tell that he wants to last longer, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaehyun grins wickedly then, “Johnny hyung, is he too tight for you? Shall I help stretch him out further?” Taeyong’s body jerks as Jaehyun’s hand left his cock and he felt a finger prodding at his hole alongside Johnny’s cock. “You want to be stuffed full, right, Yongie?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Johnny moans loudly as he continues snapping his hips into Taeyong, making Jaehyun’s finger slip in too. Taeyong screams around Jaehyun’s cock as his hole got stretched further but it got choked off by a hard thrust. He had _dreamt _about getting filled by Jaehyun and Johnny countless times, using his body as they please, but the real thing is _way better_ than he could ever imagine. He had never experienced such pleasure simply from being completely stuffed from both his holes. When he grew accustomed to the stretch and resumed swallowing around the heavy cock in his mouth, Jaehyun slowly added another finger and hooked them around Taeyong’s rim, making both Taeyong and Johnny moan out loud.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Gosh, Jae, you’re gonna make me fucking lose it,” Johnny’s voice is strained as he grinds harshly against Taeyong’s hole, watching the bulge in Taeyong’s tummy protrude everytime he moves and his little cock tremble from the intensity of Johnny’s thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I wanna see him cum just from your cock, hyung,” Jaehyun moans softly, the vibrations from Taeyong’s constant cries are bringing him close too. Johnny nods once, grips Taeyong’s thighs tightly, and begins pounding hard into Taeyong’s sweet spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Taeyong loses it then, high on the feeling of being filled with huge cocks and the special spot inside him being absolutely _abused_. He wails loudly in pleasure as he clenches down so hard on Johnny, the latter letting out a choked moan of his own as he shoots his load inside Taeyong. Jaehyun watches, fascinated as spurts of cum still managed to erupt from Taeyong’s little cock even though it’s his third orgasm of the night. The sight of it, along with Taeyong moaning around his cock makes Jaehyun cum too, and he empties himself down Taeyong’s throat with a loud grunt. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It takes a while before all of them calm down from their orgasmic bliss, and Jaehyun withdraws himself from Taeyong’s slack mouth while Johnny slowly pulls out of Taeyong, removing the filthy white laced panties and disposing them. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaehyun sees Doyoung panting slowly, a fresh load of cum pooling on his own navel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Johnny gently lowers Taeyong’s legs as Jaehyun goes to get a wet towel to clean them up. Taeyong looks absolutely blissed out, cum dripping from both his gaping hole and out the corner of his swollen lips. His eyes are glazed over but he still gives Johnny a pleased, tired smile. Johnny sat down beside him and gently brushed his sweaty hair away from his pretty face, reminding Taeyong how perfect he is and his members love him very very much. Doyoung comes over too, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and Taeyong giggled, asking for a kiss on the lips which Doyoung happily indulged. “You’re really so pretty, hyung,” he compliments and Taeyong blushes, trying to cover his face with his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaehyun came back then, and carefully starts wiping Taeyong’s body down. He cringed at the amount of dried cum on his legs, thinking about helping Taeyong to shower later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hyung, how are you feeling?” he asks softly, gently thumbing at a mark Johnny left on his hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So good,” Taeyong whispers, his eyelids almost fluttering close in a blissful rest. “Thankyou, Jaehyunnie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You have to shower, hyung,” Doyoung says, giving him a last kiss on the cheeks before getting up. When Taeyong hums lazily and flops his head into Johnny’s lap instead, Doyoung leans down to leave a cheeky smooch on Taeyong’s cute little cock. Taeyong squealed in indignation and crossed his legs, but he finally sat up, whining with a faint blush across his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Johnny and Doyoung laughed softly at that, and Jaehyun grins, “our leader-hyung’s really the cutest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At breakfast the next morning, it thankfully wasn’t that awkward considering well, _last night_ happened. His members didn’t treat him any differently, which Taeyong is more than grateful for. They greeted him good morning the same, talked about their schedules and settled down for milk and cereal together. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Halfway through, though, they’re interrupted by the sound of their front door opening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ah, Taeil hyung and Winwinnie are back,” Yuta says happily, and a moment later the 2 members who had private schedules walked in, greeting their members._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Have you eaten? Come eat with us,” Taeyong says, standing up to grab more milk from the fridge as the members shifted around the table so they could join them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s fine Taeyong, we already ate breakfast, thanks though” Taeil smiled, sitting down beside Mark and immediately starts caressing the youngest’s ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So, did Winwinnie and I miss anything?” he asked casually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was a loaded silence, in which everyone either looked down to suppress their laughter or wildly make eye contact with each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What now,” Sicheng said humorlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We compared dick sizes,” Ten blurted out, and muffled laughter echoed around the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do I wanna know,” Taeil groaned unironically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sicheng looks unamused. “So who’s the smallest?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Seven pairs of eyes turned to him gleefully, and Taeyong’s face flushes, wishing the floor could open up and swallow him whole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Taeyong.” they answered simultaneously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself [twt](https://twitter.com/subspacety)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/babieyong)


End file.
